In a Heartbeat
by Diana Vicente
Summary: Sheldon and Amy didn t have a calm honeymoon in May. What better time to do it than in the winter? The cold of the snow... the warm of each other. The story that completes "Shamy wedding and honeymoon" full with Shamy cuteness. Sorry for being to cheesy but I can t help it.
1. Can t blame gravity

Friday, December 14th 2018

Amy got home from work.

"I finished it."- She said, excited.

"What?"- Sheldon asked.

"My research. The one which was damaged."- She explained.´

"Does that mean that we can finally make that travel?"- He asked.

"Yes."- She answered.

Sheldon got up from the couch and hugged her tight. He stopped the hug, smiled at her and ran to the laptop to see if their tickets could be used now.

It took him a few hours and when he had all of it arranged, Amy was already in bed. He stood up and, quietly, went to the bedroom.

Amy was sleeping already. Sheldon put his arm on her and kissed her cheek. She let escape a small smile.

"You sleep well. We leave tomorrow night."- He whispered to her ear.

Sheldon had already talked to the university. He convinced them to give him and Amy the vacation they deserved because of the incomplete honeymoon.

The next day was all about packing. Sheldon went to 4A to get his polar coat, his gloves and a few warmer blankets. This stuff were all still in Penny and Leonard´s apartment because he hadn´t needed them yet.

Amy, on the other hand, had everything thing she needed on 4B.

They left to the airport at about 7pm.

Their plane was leaving in about an hour.

"I can´t believe we´re going to France."- Amy said, with a huge smile.

"I know. It´s going to be amazing. I´m totally sure."- He replied.

"How can you be sure?"- She said, messing with him.

"Because you´re going with me."-He answered.

Amy kissed him and then they went to their gate.

That hour passed by faster than a train. They got on the plane.

A few hours and the sun was replaced by the moon. At that time, they were flying over New York. The stars looked exactly the same they did in May. They looked at the window. Amy´s eyes were reflecting moon´s light. She looked back at Sheldon. She rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep in a few minutes.

Saturday, December 15th 2018

The plane landed in Paris at 6:30 am.

They got into a cab and went to their hotel. They didn´t take long at the check-in and after letting their stuff on their room, they went for a walk.

Parc Monceau was close from the hotel so they decided to go appreciate the nature.

"I´ve been having such a hard time at work. So much paperwork…I can´t handle it all. It´s just amazing to be here with you."- Amy said, hugging him.

The hug lasted more than usual. She didn´t want to let him go. He´s her paradise.

("Às vezes só queria desaparecer

Perder-me nos teus braços até morrer/

Se isto é o paraíso/

Então já não preciso de outro lugar/

(Sometimes I only wanted to disappear

Get lost in your arms until I die

If this is paradise

I don´t need another place)

Paraíso (Paradise), Diogo Piçarra)

Eventually, she broke the hug.

It was now about 7:30 am.

Sheldon took her hand and they walked towards a high place so they could see the sunrise.

They sat on a huge rock. The light replaced the dark. Amy´s head on his shoulder.

"This is all I need. You are all I need."- She whispered.

He look down at her and smiled. He put his arm around her and whispered: "Thank you for marrying me."

She put her head on his chest and make him lay on the rock. She kissed him while he was laying there.

"We´re in a public place, you vixen."- He said. - "You are missing the sunrise."

"I don´t care about the sun. You´re the light of my days."- She told him.

"Oh, Amy…"- He said, nervously.

He grabbed her back and put her on top of him.

"We´re in a public place."- She said, messing with him.

He kissed her deeply. He loved when she messed with him. It drove him crazy every time. The good kind of crazy. The kind that make him want to kiss her passionately, hug her and never let her go.

Amy stood up and lifted her hand to help him get up as well. They continued to walk. He had his arm around her shoulder and she put hers on his lower back. She escaped him to see the swans on the lake. He looked at her like a proud dad looks at his little girl. Amy was his little lady.

He saw a man selling roses next to him. He make sure Amy was focused on the swans and bought a rose.

He walked towards Amy, got on his knee.

"Amy Farrah Fowler-Cooper…"

She turned around and saw him. Her two-shirt hubby on his knee again. His blue eyes. Bluer than the sky. Sparkling more than the crystalline water on the lake. The rose. Red as his Flash t-shirt. She loved that shirt.

He saw her. Behind her, the sun. She shined way brighter than that star. More than all the stars together. His wife. With her blouse and sweater. Her cute skirt. How much he liked her outfit… Other people could say her style was weird. But not Sheldon. Since he met Amy, he smiled every time he saw wool. She was his cute little lump of wool though.

Amy draw the cutest smile with her lips. As he got up, he gave her his naughty smile, biting his lower lip. Anyone would melt with that. He kissed her. The flower dropped. Amy put her hand on the back of his neck. She caressed his hair. He put his arm under her back. He put his weight on her making her fall in his arms. She broke the kiss, scared of that fall.

"The way you fell, that´s the way I fell in love with you."- He whispered to her ear.

.

.

.

"You can´t blame gravity for falling in love." –Albert Einstein-

.

.

.

Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I plan on keeping writing this week.

Please leave a review with any thoughts about this chapter and the fact that I used a Portuguese song on it. I don´t have a big Portuguese "group of fans" but the song I chose is one of my favourites. And to my "Portuguese fans" sorry if I ruined Diogo´s song with my crap translation.

Follow me, my stories and my Instagram account [ .amy].

My other stories:

Shamy baby ? : s/12910304/1/Shamy-Baby

Shamy wedding and honeymoon: s/12874053/1/Shamy-Wedding-and-Honeymoon

What happened after the train kiss? : s/12886873/1/What-happened-after-the-train-kiss


	2. Shall We Play in the Snow?

Later that day….

Sheldon and Amy were back at the hotel. They had a quiet dinner at the hotel restaurant and they were now at their room.

Sheldon was changing to his pyjamas when Amy opened the blinds.

"What are you doing? I don´t need some French perverts to see my undergarments."- He said.

"But it´s snowing!"- She exclaimed like a little girl.

"What´s so amazing about snow? It´s just solid precipitation which occurs in a variety of minute ice crystals at temperatures well below 0 °C but as larger snowflakes at temperatures near 0 °C."- He replied.

"That doesn´t make it less cute. Let´s grab our coats and go see it more closely."- She suggested.

"Are you kidding me? It´s freezing cold outside."- Sheldon protested. - "Besides, I already got on my pyjamas."

"If you don´t want to go, I´ll go alone."- Amy said.

She quickly took a long coat from the luggage and left the room.

Sheldon felt bad the moment she left. He took their key card and left the room as well. No coat at all. Just his cute stripe pyjama.

He ran as fast as he could to the stairs. He ran across the lobby and saw Amy at the front of the hotel. With her hands close to her mouth. Breathing at them to warm them. She had grabbed Sheldon´s coat and it was huge on her. The coat, as Amy´s hair, was covered with snow.

Sheldon stopped for a moment on the lobby. He looked at her. She looked so cute when she was cold. He didn´t know why, she just did.

He eventually came down to reality. He slowly walked towards her.

"It looks like someone brought the wrong coat."- He whispered seductively on her ear.

"What are you doing here?" - She asked. – "Without a coat?"

"I ran as fast as I could. I didn´t think about bring a coat."- He answered.

"This coat it´s big enough for both of us."- Amy said in her naughty tone.

He hugged her from inside the coat. She grabbed the edges of it and put them around Sheldon.

Their necks, like swans', intertwined.

After a while, they were both warm. The heat from each other was more than needed to escape from hypothermia.

Sheldon took his neck out of hers and replaced it with his mouth. With playful kisses, he drew a path since her neck to her lips. Amy wasn´t expecting it, for sure.

The kiss only got deeper. He forgot about the coat and she let it go as well.

(It wasn´t intend to put "let it go" in here. Happy coincidence.)

"Maybe snow isn´t that bad."- Sheldon whispered after broke up the kiss.

"We could play here for a while…"- Amy suggested.

"What do you have in mind?"- He asked, nervously.

Amy looked deeply into his eyes. And, then, she put on her knees.

Sheldon blushed. They were in a public place. What was she doing?

He looked around to see if no one was watching. He was so nervous.

Amy stood up in less than a minute.

"Weren´t we going to "play"?"- Sheldon asked, still nervous but confused.

"We are."- She answered.

Amy stepped back. Two or three steps. She moved her arm up. Sheldon was still confused but then he saw it. It was too late now. A snow ball going in his direction. It stopped on his belly. He look at her eyes and she started laughing.

He got down to make himself a snow ball to throw at her. He could try for ages but it seemed like he was going nowhere with that "snow ball".

Amy noticed it.

"Maybe we could do another thing…"- She said.

"What….?"- He said, nervous once more.

Amy laid on the snow.

"Snow angel?"- She said.

Sheldon got close to her and, gently, kissed her on her forehead.

"I guess it´s my turn?"- He asked.

"To make a snow angel?"- She asked, naively.

"To be naughty."- He whispered to her ear.

"Ok…"- She could barely say.

"I won´t make a snow angel, because I want to rub myself to something else."- He told her, seductively.

"And…what´s that?"- She asked, surprised.

"A blanket. I´m heck cold."- He said quietly, seductively, biting his lower lip, raising his eyebrow.

He got up from the freezing snow and gave Amy his hand to help her get up as well.

She looked at him with her don´t-you-mess-with-me smile. With that expression of "I know what you did. Don´t you think you are going away with this". He noticed that. He replied with a cute smile.

He took the snow out of the coat.

He put his hand on her lower back. They walked to their room.

When opening the room door, Amy put her hand on his chest.

"I may be a vixen, but you, hubby, are a wizard."- She said.

She passed the closest she could to him to get inside the room. She took off his coat and left it on the small table. Unfolded.

"Aren´t you going to fold it, Amy?"- He asked.

"No. What are you going to do about it?"- She said, in the naughty tone she never abandoned that night.

"In other times I would punished you for your actions, but I have a feeling that´s what you want. So I´m going to fold it on my own while you put your pyjamas. We should go to sleep."- He told her.

Amy was kind of disappointed. It would be the perfect end to the perfect night. She put on her pyjamas and put herself in bed.

Sheldon noticed she wasn´t happy. He turned off the lights. He got in bed.

"Good night." – She said, in a tone colder than the snow.

"I love you."- He told her, sweetly.

"So why didn´t you…."- She said.

"I thought we were playing with each other. Besides, I think you could wait two more days…"- He answered in his sexy tone.

"I don´t know if I can… I mean… I don´t know how the snow didn´t melt with me all fired up."- She admitted.

"Oh…you vixen…"- He whispered.

Sheldon took her head and put it close to his chest. With one hand, he played with her hair. With the other, he hold her in place.

As the snow falling outside, they both fell…. Asleep.

.

.

.

You make my cardiac muscle pump blood through my vascular system really quickly.

.

.

.

Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I really much liked to write about playful Shamy. This chapter is inspired on 10x17.

I hope you liked it and if you did, please leave a review or send me a private message, follow me, my stories and my Instagram account: .amy

The next chapter will be posted when I get to 10.000 views here on my fanfiction. So please make sure to read my other stories.

My other stories:

Shamy baby ? : s/12910304/1/Shamy-Baby

Shamy wedding and honeymoon: s/12874053/1/Shamy-Wedding-and-Honeymoon

What happened after the train kiss? : s/12886873/1/What-happened-after-the-train-kiss


	3. The Only Conclusion Was Love

Monday, December 17th 2018

In the sky, the moon was replaced by the sun. And, like that, it was Amy´s birthday.

Amy was asleep but Sheldon was awake for a while. There was lots of birthday plans that he needed to check out.

He was sitting on the bed. There was no way he would left her alone on it on her birthday.

"Room service."- Someone yelled while knocking on their door.

"Come in."- Sheldon said, loud enough for the guy to hear him but to keep Amy asleep.

The guy entered the room with the food cart. As Sheldon asked, the food was along with a beautiful bouquet of roses. Red roses.

Sheldon tipped the server and he left.

Now it was just Sheldon and Amy in a room. The way it should be.

With the light that got inside the room, Amy woke up.

Her eyes slowly opening.

Sheldon noticed she was awake.

He grabbed the bouquet.

She looked to her side to give Sheldon his usual morning kiss.

She was surprised he wasn´t there. She sat on the bed. And saw him. Standing in front of bed with those beautiful roses.

"Happy birthday, my vixen. My little lump of wool. My little lady. My wife."- He, slowly, said.

"What did I do to deserve all this?"- She said, smiling like a crazy little girl.

"You make me the happiest man alive."- He replied.

She got up to kiss him. He catch her and, gently, throw her back in the bed.

He deeply kissed her.

Her legs around him. Her hands caressing his hair.

Between kisses and playful laughs, those crazy hands eventually stopped.

"The food is getting cold."- He whispered to her ear.

They sat on the edge of the bed. Appreciating their meal.

"You have something in there…"- She said, referring to his face.

"Where?"- He asked, smiling.

She softly put her lips on his.

"Here."- She answered.

The couple finished their meal.

"Maybe I should get dressed."- Amy broke the silence.

"Wait."- He ordained.

She turned herself to him.

"I have a present for you."- He seductively declared.

He took a little wood box out of his backpack.

She opened it. On the inside, there was a necklace.

She looked at it intrigued.

The medallion was a heart. On it was engraved "S.A.".

She looked at him and back at the necklace.

"Turn it over."- He told her.

On the back of it she could read:

"The only conclusion was love."

"Oh, Sheldon…"- She could barely say. –"It´s beautiful. Thank you."

He took the necklace. She turned her back to him and he put it on her.

"It really looks beautiful on you, little lady."-He playfully said.

She could only smile.

He took her hand and kissed it.

"Let´s get ready. I planned the whole day."- Sheldon suggested.

"Ok."- She said with her cute smile she had since she woke up.

They left their room with their fur coats and gloves.

"Oh, my little lump of wool…"- He let escape.

They walked right through the lobby.

Outside, the cold, the silence, the snow.

The sun was shining in between trees.

With his hand on hers.

They stopped and Sheldon put himself in front of Amy.

"Do you remember me saying that you would find out my secrets eventually?"- Sheldon said.

"How could I forget?"- She answered.

"Come with me."- He seductively suggested.

He started to walk really fast. He was excited, and scared perhaps.

The got inside a music shop.

"What are we doing here?"- Amy asked.

"When I was in high school, my brother was trying to pick up girls so he tried to learn how to play the guitar."- He explained.

"Ok…"-She said, not really understanding what was going on.

"My parents couldn´t afford guitar lessons."- He proceeded.-"So, as I have a perfect pitch and eidetic memory, my parents made me watch a school music show and then teach my brother."

"Are you saying you know how to play the guitar?"- She said really excited.

"I sure do."- He said, smiling.

He grabbed a guitar out of the shelf.

He sat on a bench. The guitar on his lap.

His fingers slowly touching the strings.

A beautiful melody filled the room.

"Well… What do you think?"- He asked.

"Don´t get me wrong, but you just became ten times hotter."- She said still surprised with his hidden talent.

"So it´s settled. I´m going to take this one."- He proclaimed.

"You´re going to buy it?"- She asked, with her adorable smile.

"You said you liked, so why not?"- He answered.

He left the store with the guitar. In a black case. With a shoulder strap.

"I got one of the good ones."- Amy happily said.

"And I got the best."- Sheldon replied.

He kissed right there in the middle of the street. A passionate kiss.

"Can we go to the Eiffel Tower?"- Amy asked.

"Isn´t that a bit of a cliché?"- He wondered.

"Perhaps… but it´s romantic."-She convinced him.

And then they went.

Around the town. With her musical hubby. It was indeed a happy birthday.

In a few hours, they were next to Eiffel Tower.

"Let´s go to the top."- He suggested.

"But you´re afraid of heights."- She told him.

"I have no fears when I´m with you."- He replied.

She hid her smile and fear and squeezed his hand.

They climbed all of those steps and reached the top floor.

He took his guitar out of its case.

She was impressed. Could he get any more romantic?

He took off his coat and extended it on the floor. It was big enough for the both of them, so he invited her to sit next to him.

He quietly started to finger on the strings.

She grabbed his arm so tight and rested her head on his shoulder.

Suddenly, a voice. Sheldon´s voice.

"Oh, her eyes, her eyes

Make the stars look like they're not shining

Her hair, her hair

Falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday"- He started shyly.

He stopped. But it was only need a heartbeat for him to gain the strength to continue it.

"Yeah, I know, I know

When I compliment her she won't believe me

And it's so, it's so

Sad to think that she doesn't see what I see

But every time she asks me, do I look okay

I say

When I see your face

There is not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for a while

Cause, girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are, hey

Her lips, her lips

I could kiss them all day if she let me

Her laugh, her laugh

She hates but I think it's so sexy

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday

Oh, you know, you know

You know I'd never ask you to change

If perfect's what you're searching for

Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking if you look okay,

You know I'll say

When I see your face

There is not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for a while

Cause, girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are

The way you are

The way you are

Girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are

When I see your face

There's not a thing I would change

Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile,

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause, girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are, yeah"

 _Bruno Mars, Just the way you are_

When he ended the song, he noticed a small group of people around them.

Maybe they had listen to all of it but he hadn´t seen them. He wasn´t singing for them. He was singing to Amy.

"Happy birthday, Amy."-He said before getting up.

He extended his hand to reach hers and helped her getting up too.

She was enchanted but she continued to be shy about demonstrating affection in public places.

Sheldon, with his fingers intertwined, pulled her next to him.

He placed his hand on her lower back and gave her a deep kiss. With his weight on her, he made her fall in his loving arms.

He stopped the kiss and made her stand up again.

"You said you like clichés."- He cutely said.

.

.

.

You are such a perfect little arrangement of atoms.

.

.

.

Thank you so much for reading this chapter. It´s the chapter I wrote to celebrate 10.000 views here on my fanfiction so thank y´all for reading it, for making me smile with the reviews you guys leave me and the numbers I've reached. It´s all because of you. Thank you.

I hope you liked this chapter. I plan to write another one but I'm not making any promises.

Please leave a review, send me a private message if you have any Shamy fanfiction idea, follow me, my stories and my Instagram account ( .amy).

My other stories:

Shamy baby ? : s/12910304/1/Shamy-Baby

Shamy wedding and honeymoon: s/12874053/1/Shamy-Wedding-and-Honeymoon

What happened after the train kiss? : s/12886873/1/What-happened-after-the-train-kiss


	4. Netflix and Chill

Tuesday, December 18th 2018

A new day began in Paris. The sunlight entered their room in between the curtains. On the bed, Amy. With her head rested in Sheldon´s undressed chest. Her hands on his shoulders. Her hair all over him. Her on him.

He had his arm gently caressing her lower back. His messy hair on the pillow.

Their clothes on the floor. Unfolded.

After the "birthday festivities", this is how the room looked like.

Sheldon woke up first. With his sensitive eyes open, he looked down at Amy.

"Morning, beautiful."- He whispered.

She woke up with his sweet words.

Her eyes still closed. A smile drawn on her lips. Her sweet, sweet lips.

She gently rubbed her face on his chest. "Was there anything softer?"- She thought.

After two years, she still couldn´t believe she was the one who took Sheldon Cooper out of his undergarments. And also, she couldn´t believe that was Sheldon Cooper who took her out of her bloomers.

There was a lot of thoughts on Amy´s head. All of them involving him.

Her brain, once full of science stuff, was now full of love thoughts.

"Good morning, hubby."- She said a few minutes later.

They stayed in bed for a while longer. The bed was soft, the blankets were warm and the company… was the best.

"I don´t understand why do you always use me as a pillow."- Sheldon said, broking the silence.

"You say your heart beats faster after…"- She looked at him naively- "It´s only an experiment."

"Are you saying that you use me as a lab rat?"- He said, joking.

"Of course. You´re the fluffiest of them all."- She said when realized he was kidding.

He smiled down at her. He was so happy that he married her.

Her eyes got lost on his sweet gaze. She saw her future in his eyes. Their future.

Attracted to him, she moved towards his cute lips. Those thin lips.

She moved slowly. He, on the other hand, couldn´t wait for her to reach him. So, with all of his urge to kiss her, he moved towards her, fast. He grabbed her lower lip with his. She was surprised at his action. But that didn´t stop her to give him an extremely passionate kiss. As the kiss progressed, hands were added to the equation. His hand, moving down, was close to reach her tight. Her naked tight.

He caressed it gently. Goose bumps were forming all over her body.

"Are you cold?"- He asked, broking the kiss.

All the times they were "together" she had goose bumps.

"I´m not cold, you idiot."- She thought to herself.

"No."- She sweetly answered.

With "the mood" ruined, Sheldon gave her a small kiss on the cheek and got out of the bed.

Amy smiled. As soon as he got down to catch his undergarments, his bottom was exactly on her sight.

Her naughty laugh came to Sheldon´s ears.

"Don´t you make fun of my posterior."- He said, embarrassed.

"What if your posterior is the cutest pale thing?"- She said, still laughing.

"The cutest pale thing is my little lump of wool."- He told her, seductively.

Her naughty smile became a "ohhhh…." smile.

She, on the bed, with only a bedsheet over her soft skin. He, on his feet, with only his undergarments.

He was about to put a sweatshirt on.

"Don´t!"- She yelled.

"Why can´t I dress a sweatshirt?"- He answered.

"We are here alone, can´t I be with my bare chested husband?"- She naively said.

He put his sweatshirt down and put on a pair of jeans.

She finally got out of bed. She grabbed a pair of underwear and put it on. Then, she grabbed his sweatshirt. His sweatshirt looked giant on her. She looked like when a little girl tries on mom´s dress. Somehow, she looked so cute. With the Harry Potter glasses she bought because of her "Vixen" pet name.

She was looking for her skirt. But she didn´t found it. So, she went to her luggage to get another one.

"What do you think you´re doing?"-He asked.

"I´m getting a skirt."- She answered.

"No, you´re not. If I have to be without my sweatshirt, you have to be without your skirt."- He told her, with a straight face but with funny tone.

"Fine."- She answered.

It was now almost lunch time and they hadn´t eaten since last night.

"Should we ask for room service?"- He asked.

"Sounds good to me."-She answered.

Sheldon called the room service. He asked for a lot of food. And a champagne bottle. Just because…

"What do you want to do?"-He asked Amy.

"Netflix and chill?"- She suggested.

"What´s that?"-Sheldon asked.

"We grab your laptop, put ourselves into the covers and watch Netflix all day."-She explained.

"If that is what you want to do… it´s fine for me."- He told her.

The food came in less that 20 minutes.

"Are we going to eat in bed?"- He asked, confused with the mechanics of "Netflix and chill".

"Yes, I guess so."- She answered.

"You, vixen…"-He answered.

She went near the food car.

"They gave us a bottle of champagne. Maybe I should return it."-She said.

"Actually, I asked for it."- He admitted.

"But we don´t drink alcohol."-She told him.

"A glass or two won´t damage our beautiful brains."- He said, with a flirty voice.

"Ok…."- She whispered.

They sat on the bed and Sheldon let Amy choose the movie.

The snow was falling outside. It began to be really intense. So much that internet and TV connections were lost.

"What do we do now?"-Sheldon asked, scared.

"You know…Penny saw an article on a girl´s magazine."-She said.

"Ok..."-Sheldon said, suspiciously.

"There was written that for a marriage to be amazing we should disconnect from technology and spend some time declaring our love at each other."-She said.

"Sounds logic."-He said.

"Do you want to do it?"-She asked.

"I don´t see why not."- He calmly replied.

"I start."-Amy said.

"Very well."- He responded.

So she began:

"Sheldon, having you with me gave a purpose to my life. You're the sun to my days. The answer to my equation. The stars to my New York sky. The love of my life. I love you with all my heart, my strengths, my hopes and my thoughts. I´ll be Mrs Cooper, today, tomorrow and forever."

"That´s beautiful, Amy."-He responded. -"Those words sound so good when said by you."

"Your turn."- Amy said, really excited.

"Amy, I heard that love isn´t being there when everything is rainbows and unicorns. Love is when I come home, tired, and my gorgeous wife is waiting for me on the couch. Then, in a heartbeat, my stress becomes my happiness. In a heartbeat, my tired eyes become the eyes of the proudest husband ever. In a heartbeat, my urge to sleep becomes an urge to hug you, kiss you and never, ever let you go. In a heartbeat, I stop being Dr Sheldon Cooper and I become your beloved hubby. In a heartbeat… it all happens that fast. Like our love. For me, it was only needed a heartbeat to see that you are the love of my life. You, Amy, are my soulmate. You are my everything. I love you so damn much."- He declared.

"That was amazing, Shelly."-She said, almost crying.

"Shall we toast?"-He purposed.

She nodded.

He grabbed the champagne bottle and two glasses.

Sheldon served them both.

With their arms intertwined they drank the champagne. That picture. That moment. It was like a time travel to May 12th. That night. Oh, that night…

TV and internet connections were back.

"Netflix and chill?"-He said, messing with her.

"Sounds great, my love."- She said.

The laptop. Now open.

Her fingers on the keyboard. Typing something:

"I love you, cuddles."

She rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead. He hugged her.

.

.

.

Because, in a heartbeat, he hadn´t met her, and in another one, he was in love.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading the whole story. I hope you liked it. If you did, a review is always appreciated. Any story ideas that you may have are also welcome on private message section. Please follow me, my stories and my Instagram account (it´s in my profile).

My other stories:

Shamy baby?

Shamy wedding and honeymoon

What happened after the train kiss?


End file.
